1. Field
This invention relates to electric sewing machines with an audio function whereby oral instructions may be provided from a recorded medium to an operator of the sewing machine.
2. State of the Art
A prior technique for providing a recorded audio feature with a sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,753 of Meier. The electronic and mechanical features of the tape player are built as an integral part of the sewing machine. This approach works well for newly constructed machines. However, it cannot be adapted as an add-on feature to existing sewing machines.
Another embodiment disclosed in the Meier patent involved a tape player constructed into the carrying cabinet of a sewing machine. This construction does not provide the tape player in close proximity to the machine controls. The cabinet is large and bulky and would not fit readily on most sewing tables.